


Gonna make it good

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cock Slut Sam, Double Penetration, M/M, fighting over who tops, three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Dean/Jensen ficlet where things get heated between them, but because both of them refuse to bottom, they argue and fail spectacularly</p>
<p>Part Two: Since Jensen and Dean are both to toppy, they get Sammy into the mix and he is really happy to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean/Jensen

They stumbled into the motel room, Dean pressing the guy - Jensen - into the wall beside the door. Lips meeting in heated kisses, hands grabbing at clothe.

Dean couldn’t believe how much Jensen and him looked alike when he saw him at the bar, almost like twins. Twins. Dean’s cock had twitched at that though. He knew then, he would be taking that pretty boy back home to fuck him stupid.

Jensen moaned as Dean sucked on his bottom lip, nipped at it with his teeth. Dean’s hand traveled down the man’s body to reach around and squeeze the firm globs of his ass.

Suddenly Dean’s wrists were grabbed, pulled away from the bottom, Jensen quick in twisting them around. Dean’s back now against the wall, wrists held above his shoulders, Jensen’s mouth sucking at his throat, biting at the point of his jaw.

Pretty boy sure was feisty, Dean though and let him dominate the kiss for a moment. Dean bet Jensen would look amazing riding his dick.

Hot breath at his ear: “Gonna fuck you so good, Dean!”

"Hell no!" Dean used his strength to push away from the wall, using the momentum to make Jensen stumble back till he fell onto the bed. Dean followed, lying down heavily on the body beneath him.

"If any one is getting fucked here…," Dean grabbed Jensen’s face with one hand to make him look at him, using the other to squeeze between them and press against Jensen’s hard dick. "…it’s you, pretty boy!"

The firm grip on his cock and the circular motion Dean started, made Jensen moan, throw his head back.

"Yeah, baby, just lay back and enjoy yourself. I’m gonna make it so good! Gonna make you beg and moan for my dick, make you ask so prettily for my cock inside your ass. I’ll make you co….!"

The air whooshed out of Dean’s lugs as he suddenly found himself under the other man. Jensen lying between his spread tights, holding one of Dean’s wrists above his head, the other hand grabbing Dean’s tight to pull it over his waist.

"How about you drop the tough act, green eyes," Jensen was rutting against Dean, their hard cocks pressed together, making both moan, hips twitching. "We both know beneath that facade you just ache for somebody to give your little hole a good pounding!"

Dean wrapped both legs around Jensen’s waist and buckled up, making their bodies twist to get Jensen back under him.

With a load bang both landed in a heap of limbs on the floor.

Small whimpers of pain between them as they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"The fuck, man!" Jensen rubbed the back of his head, feeling the ache where he hit the floor.

"You ask me?! I take you back here to fuck you and you won’t let me!"

"Fuck me? I was gonna fuck you!"

Silence.

Dean looked frustrated at Jensen. “You look to pretty to be a top!”

Jensen stared back with wide eyes: “Are you shitting me? Did you look into a mirror, Mr. Cock-sucking-lips!”

More silence.

"Now what," Jensen asked after a few moments.

Dean sighted and looked up towards the ceiling. An idea hit him. “I know!”

"What?"

"Since we’re both tops… I could call my baby brother. He’s a real slut, bet he’ll take us both!"

"Brother?"

"You’ve got a problem with that?"

"Fuck no!"

Dean reached for his cell phone.


	2. Dean/Sam/Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to the motel to have some fun with his brother and Jensen.

After receiving Dean’s call it only took Sam about 20 minutes to get to the motel they’ve been staying in.

He had spend his night flirting with two truckers – both hoped to have a good time with Sam – but Dean’s “Get back, I have a surprise for you” sure picked his curiosity and he left the two men behind to get to his brother.

Opening the door to the motel room he first saw Dean, sitting at the small dinner table nursing a whiskey, while another man set on the single bed in their room. Upon meeting the other guys eyes, Sam’s eyes widened – the guy could be his brothers twin!

Dean was smirking as he watched Sam’s reaction, while the guy stood up, appreciative eyes traveling up and down Sam’s body, predatory smirk in place, as he moved closer and stretched his hand out in greeting.

“Hi, I’m Jensen.”

“Sam.”

“Mmhh,” Jensen’s hand was still holding Sam’s, his thumb stroking the top of the taller man’s hand. “You know what your brother has been telling me, Sammy…,” Jensen reached up with his other hand, cradling the side of Sam’s face as he moved closer, leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Sam’s neck. “He’s been telling me all those stories about how you two fuck” a kiss to Sam’s chin “How much you like to get fucked” Jensen moved behind him, hands caressing over Sam’s body, and pressed his face into Sam’s neck, inhaling. “Told me how you’d spread your legs for almost every body. Told me you’re a slut.”

Sam leaned into the body behind him. Pulse quickening.

Jensen’s warm lips, hot breath at his ear, whispered: “Are you a slut, Sammy?”

Sam bit his lip. Nodded. Let his hips roll back.

“Slut enough to let me and your brother both fuck you?”

Sam caught his brothers eyes, who was watching the show, one hand holding the whiskey, the other stroking his hard dick through the fabric of his jeans. Damn, Dean had the best surprises!

Sam turned his head back, lips searching for Jensen’s. After a hard kiss he looked back at Dean, hips still rolling back to rub against Jensen’s hard dick. “Will you both take me? Stuff me full with two dicks?”

“You bet we will.” It was Dean who answered and suddenly he was in front of Sam, catching his lips in a kiss.

Jensen’s hands were pulling at Sam's shirt, pulling it up over his head. As soon as his chest was free, there were hands stroking him, pulling and pinching his nipples. Sam let himself go. Moaned and withered. Pressed himself into their hands. His body squeezed between the two men.

Dean was opening Sam’s jeans, letting them fall to the ground. Sam was going commando – had been hoping to find a good fuck tonight.

There were hands on his shoulders, pushing him down, and Sam found himself on his knees, two dicks near his face.

Sam alternated, sucking one dick - moaning around it - while jerking off the other. He’d look up from time to time, would see the glossy eyes and groaning mouths of the men he was pleasing. Watch them kiss each other. Listened to them praise him. Tell him what a good boy he was, what a good slut, taking their cocks so prettily.

He wanted them so bad. Wanted Dean and Jensen to come all over his face, in his mouth. He was drooling just thinking about it, his own cock hard and twitching between his legs.

Then hands were pulling him up, dragging him to the bed.

Jensen lay down, Sam went for his dick, sucking and licking, while Dean got behind him, prepping his hole, using fingers and tongue.

Soon Sam was astride of Jensen, taking hold of his dick, lowering himself down on it.

“Look at you, taking my dick like you’ve been made for it!” Jensen’s voice was breathy, his hands holding Sam’s hips.

A few thrusts, Sam riding the man under him for a few moment, then there were fingers at his hole again. Sam leaned forward, kissing Jensen, making his ass more accessible to his brother.

Sam and Jensen were kissing, while Dean moaned, pushing his brothers butt cheeks apart with one hand while he was up to three fingers inside the already full hole with his other. “Damn, Sammy. Look how perfect you are for us. How much you enjoy being all ours. You want it Sammy, don’t ya? Want that second dick inside your little hole?”

Sam broke the kiss, moaned a prolonged “Yes”, pushing his ass back and down, fucking back on the cock and fingers inside him, showing how eager he was.

Then he finally felt it, Dean moving behind him, felt his cock head against his hole. Sam took a deep breath, relaxed, and Dean was pushing inside.

All three moaned.

Dean didn’t stop moving. Pushed in till he was fully inside. Till Sammy was whining in pleasure and pain of having two dicks inside him at the same time.

After a moment of rest, letting Sammy get used to it, they started to move. Fucking Sam hard. Their lips on Sam’s neck, back and chest. Kissing, licking and biting.

Sam was soon moving with them. Fucking back hard, impaling himself on the two dicks, all the while moaning and begging. “Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! So good! More!”


End file.
